


A Temporary Cessation of Hostilities

by Lookingkindofdumb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Basically an arranged marriage AU that isn't romantic, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Jötunn Loki, Loki really does not want to be king, Loki's Machinations, M/M, Not a romance story, Odin doesn't want him to either, Thor and Loki have to marry for peace but neither of them like each other that way or in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookingkindofdumb/pseuds/Lookingkindofdumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard, marries Loki, Prince of Jötunheim as part of the treaty. Neither of them is particularly pleased.</p><p>Or, Loki marries Thor. Thor is then banished. He returns a different man. This is somewhat confusing and threatens Loki's plans. Loki's very important schemes, capital letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Movie. With Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do actually like the trope of an arranged marriage ending in love I kind of got bored of it. I mean, the likelihood of falling in love with someone you are told to marry is low. 
> 
> So, I wrote a fic about arranged marriage that has nothing to do with love of the romantic kind. And basically re-wrote the first Thor movie.

Loki keeps his manipulations quiet, nary a whisper tracing back to him as the culprit. He has no power here, no real leverage in this gleaming court of gold and so to be caught would spell out disaster for him.

Sometimes he thinks that Odin, King, Allfather, knows his actions are far from pure. That when some mischief has been caused Odin's eye lingers on his for a fraction too long to be entirely comfortable. It is of no matter. As long as these suspicions do not grow, that there is no proof, then Loki is secure. It would be nice to have wormed his way into Odin's heart but he had had no misconceptions when he first arrived in Asgard, payment for the treaty and guarantee all in one.

Odin is King of Asgard and as such he does not have a soft heart even for those closest to him. Loki knew even as a child that attempting to get one such as he to soften to him would be impossible. He does not try, it would only inspire distrust.

What he does, however, is make sure that Odin sees him as an important piece on the board, that he has power in his own right and that his mind could be a priceless ally. Or a formidable enemy.

The Queen, Frigga, is gentler. Loki does not mistake this as weakness. Frigga wields her love and affection with strength and the sort of fair play that cuts deep but is true. Loki likes her company and fancies that she too, likes him, but that will not save him if his schemes come to light.

The Crown Prince's closest friends, warriors, some of Asgard's finest, distrust Loki.

It isn't that he is born of Jotunheim so Loki at least respects their distrust as it is founded in reason, not blind prejudice. Loki is from a foreign realm, from a foreign court and is the son of a foreign king. All of these facts are reason enough to distrust his part in the court of Asgard. Plus, his tricky nature does not endear him. The four of them worry for their friend, worry for Thor and Asgard. Loki does not particularly like them but he has no cause to dislike them either.

The same can not be said for most of the court who pepper him with insulting questions, who tell him he must be so grateful to live in Asgard and escape the icy depths of Jotunheim.

Loki has never learnt the art of biting his tongue, fortunately most of his wit flies over the worst of the lots heads. He has noticed the Queen once or twice hiding a smile behind her goblet after a verbal parry.

Loki has been treated with courtesy in this strange realm which is better than he had hoped for.

Of his spouse...that is another confounding matter entirely. Loki can't quite decide if he hates him or pities him. The poor, arrogant fool. He leans towards true dislike.

 

#

 

"If you tell him plainly of the things you dislike it would suit you both better." The Lady Sif says, a few weeks after the hand fasting ceremony, where Loki and Thor officially married.

Loki lifts his head from the book in his lap and blinks, drawing his mind away from the complex algorithms that form the basis of understanding of the Bifrost's mechanisms and to the image of the warrior who looks vaguely uncomfortable at being in his presence.

"I do beg your pardon, but what exactly are you referring to?" He asks, politely. He has chosen to sheathe his vipers tongue for the moment until he has better understanding of how it would go down in this court.

She shifts awkwardly. To unnerve her more Loki clears space on the seat next to his and gestures that she should sit. She takes it without hesitation, not unsettled about sitting so close to one of the Jötnar.

"Thor." She states, as though waiting for him to connect this new information to what she is talking about. He has a vague inkling but he does not like to be treated as stupid so he frowns in puzzlement. 

"He is not unkind but he can be somewhat oblivious." She ploughs on and Loki realises she is not uncomfortable because of his presence but because she is taking a path built on words rather than that of the battle field. None of Thor's friends are particularly eloquent, Loki has noticed.

"And so if something displeases you, you must state it directly." She finishes. 

Ah, Loki does know what this is about then. Apparently his circulatory manner of speaking has confounded Thor enough to seek aid.

"Must I?" He enquires lightly, tilting his head. Sif looks at him, her dark eyes narrowed at his honeyed tone. He has surprised her.

"It would make your marriage more amiable." Sif answers as if she is just realising that making the marriage easy for Thor is perhaps not what he wants.

"And why should I change my habits?" He questions, leaning back in an elegant sprawl.

Sif opens her mouth and then closes it. Not overly willing to be led into a trap. It seems she hides some brains under that warrior masquerade.

Loki has not gained all he had in Jotunheim by asking people directly for his wants. He would have simply been laughed at and laughter at his expense stings his pride most cruelly. Loki was the first born prince of Jotunheim so technically he should be the one in line for the thrown. Alas his claim is behind that of his two younger brothers, for his stature and now for his marriage. 

Laufey had been pleased when his shape shifting ability was realised as a young child. It meant there were more avenues open for Loki, like in this case where he is playing the 'wife' of Thor. Whether he is male or female does not matter as he can transform from one to the other so as to bear children or sire them. 

"For the sake of Jötunheim and Asgard don't you wish to get along with your husband?" Sif eventually counters. Loki smiles thinly.

"But of course." He answers as he must.

"Then as both of you will have to compromise to achieve this, it wouldn't be just you changing." 

Ah, if only Sif were more practiced in word games. This might have been fun with an able opponent.

"You are quite correct, my Lady, but I have little notion as to how my preference of drink at breakfast is anything to do with the continued peace between our realms." Loki deliberately gives her an opening, to see what she will take from it.

"Better unity between you and Thor would lead to a firmer peace." Sif says staunchly.

"Possibly." Loki inclines his head. "Well, I shall be clear for the sake of our marriage that I prefer water with my meals."

The exasperation that crosses Sif's face is most pleasing.

 

#

 

The incident with the Casket and the few unfortunate Jötnar was not one of his best plans, Loki admits to himself.

The plan wasn't supposed to work so in that it was successful. It was in truth more of a stalling tactic than anything else (Loki has more power under Odin and Frigga's reign than he looks to have during Thor's, no matter that they are _married_ ) but it wasn't supposed to go so supremely wrong either.

That Loki wanted the Casket was not of import. It is not the correct time. The Jötnar were supposed to 'discover' the cracks between the realms which they had but apparently Loki forgot to factor in the issue of the portals that, by dint of staying out of notice, occasionally move around.

It was supposed to show Odin that Thor was not yet ready for the responsibility of the crown, that under Thor's rule Asgard would fall to war. Loki does not much care for Asgard itself but there is little point being wed to the king of an ailing realm and the power Asgard holds is not unappealing. Loki needs to have Thor under his thumb _before_ he comes to rule otherwise there is little point to their marriage. Well, little point for Loki, anyway.

Loki agreed to the marriage for his own gain. Not for trite things like _peace_.

It seems that peace wasn't on Thor's mind either. The moment that they are told what has happened Thor flies into the kind of rage that is battle fever.

Loki can see how little an impression he has made upon Thor as Loki is completely forgotten by the crown prince as he eagerly declares war on Jötunheim for the actions of few.

More than a few awkward glances are shot in Loki's direction, embarrassed on Thor's behalf. Loki keeps his face carefully blank as Fandral guides him out of the room, the others following, leaving the Crown prince and his father alone.

"He will apologise later." The Queen promises gravely, before she excuses herself to deal with the fallout in the hall of the botched ceremony.

"I wouldn't worry, Prince Loki, Thor has a temper but it will cool." Fandral says with false lightness, looking worriedly back to the room they have just left.

"Before or after his words have landed us in war?" Loki asks sharply.

He leaves Thor's friends awkwardly trying to come up with an appropriate response to the Jötunn prince in their midst.

Loki is not a fool. He knows the best cure for Thor's temper is time. However, he finds himself seeking out the prince nonetheless, perhaps to dangle in his face the fact he has married one of the people he seeks to bring war to or maybe to try and needle him.

He finds his errant husband amidst the wreckage of what had once been a grand table of food.

"It is not wise to be in my presence at this time, my friends." Thor says.

"Who said I was wise?" Loki asks. Thor's head jerks up, he blinks in surprise when he sees Loki. Loki gives him a thin smile.

"I take it there is to be no war then." Loki says, with some satisfaction. Thor's face darkens.

"Aye. Father would have us cower in Asgard while the Frost Giants go unpunished for their deeds." 

Loki looks at him for a long moment his own temper reaching the boil.

"You would go to war over the actions of few?" He asks, hoping for some sense of reason with which to work with. Thor scowls at him openly, the first true hostile response Loki has garnered in their marriage so far.

"You would be pleased. The attempt to steal the Casket being swept under the carpet." 

Loki narrows his eyes.

"I am pleased to avoid war." He says tightly, probably not for the reasons most people are but there is little advantage to be gained during war and afterwards people spend too long picking themselves back up for Loki to find a source of amusement. Although, furthering his own ends through war is a challenge. One that looks more and more appealing the longer he spends in Thor's presence.

"Of course you are." Thor snorts dismissively.

"And what do you mean to imply with that?" Loki hisses.

"Seeking words instead of battle, sneaking around. The actions of a coward not a warrior." This open disdain that Thor treats him with, no, the _dismissive_ disdain he carries for Loki is the worst kind of bait. You can hate Loki, despise him, just do not _ignore_ him.

"You are seeking a fight." Loki sneers, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Thor looks him up and down and laughs. It isn't a kind laugh.

Loki punches him.

Thor actually looks fairly shocked by the blow, one solid enough to rock him back a bit. Loki might not have the strength of the Jötnar but he is not _weak_. Thor bears his teeth and lunges.

It is a brutal fight. Loki uses elbows and knees with abandon, aiming for sensitive areas like the place between Thor's thighs and his throat. Loki has never heard the words a 'fair fight' when the deck has always been stacked against him in Jötunheim.

Eventually Thor manages to use his bulk against Loki and pins him to the ground, squashed in a parody of a lovers embrace. Loki struggles in the hold but Thor just hangs on tighter.

"Yield." Thor orders. Loki stills and brings the ice up from his blood. Thor lets go of him with a gasp, skin blackening where ever it was pressed against Loki's own. Causing damage through their skin to warmer blooded beings is one of the first skills the Jötnar learn. Their skin is not naturally harmful unless the ice is brought forth.

Before Thor can react Loki presses him up against the wall, a small dagger of ice against his throat. Thor glares but doesn't move.

"I have fought to maintain my place against people bigger and stronger than me. I have spent a lifetime besting those who scorned me. What makes you think you stand a chance against all that?" Loki asks, plunging the dagger into the wall beside Thor and removing only a single lock of Thor's hair. It is a warning.

"If I had used my hammer then this fight would have ended very differently." Thor says.

"If you had used Möjlnir then I would have used my magic. You are right, it would have ended differently. The fight would have been much shorter." Loki smirks.

Thor glowers but before he can retort someone else speaks first.

"Oh good, they aren't going to kill each other." Fandral says slightly faint.

"The day isn't over yet." Volstagg mutters.

Loki blinks as he realises the audience, Thor's friends, he does not know when they got there. He looks at Thor who has bits of food smeared over him, bruises blooming and several bite marks visible. He must look just as bedraggled. Although Thor did not use his teeth in the fight for some reason. Moron.

Loki runs a hand over his face, restoring his form to that of an Æsir and letting a glamour cover the stains on his clothes and the bruises.

"My friends, just in time. We travel to Jötunheim." Thor announces. Loki glances at the ceiling, he had thought they had settled this.

"Madness." Fandral declares, glancing between Thor and Loki. "Utter madness."

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard this is the one you must not break." Sif warns.

"This isn't like a journey to earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jötunheim_." Fandral scoffs.

"If the Frost Giant's don't kill you, your father will." Volstagg adds, piling a neatly sliced selection of cheeses onto some bread.

"My father fought his way into Jötunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket."

Loki stiffens, once again forgotten as Thor courts war.

"We would just be looking for answers." Thor wheedles.

"It is forbidden." Sif says firmly.

"Come, my friends, have you forgotten all we have done together?" Thor looks at his friends. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens of all of Yggdrasil?"

"Oh, you helped a little." Fandral sniffs. 

Loki narrows his eyes, what exactly counts as 'exotic' to the Æsir? Presumably Loki falls into the category.

"And who led you into the most glorious of battles." Thor turns to the quietest of his friends.

"You did." Hogun answers.

"And to delicacies so succulent you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did." Volstagg admits, adding a slice of tomato as a garnish to the towering creation pretending to be a sandwich.

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." Sif says pointedly.

"True, but I supported you. My friends, trust me now, we must do this." Thor beams at his friends.

Loki feels positively sickened by the sentimental display.

"Besides, we are going as a diplomatic endeavour only." He says with what he probably thinks is a sly expression.

"How so?" Loki asks dryly. Contemptuously.

"We are seeking answers. And besides, with you along to ensure safe passage it is a simple matter." Thor slings an arm over his shoulders and squeezes tightly. Evidently this is not a request. Loki fights to keep his body relaxed and beats back the urge to take a swing at Thor encroaching on his personal space. He is angry enough to go along with this charade; Laufey will easily put Thor in his place. Besides, Loki has missed Jötunheim.

"I am at your service." Loki says sweetly, ducking his head to hide his eyes which often reveal his true emotions and betray him. Sif, Fandral and Hogun stare at him with suspicion. He can't blame them. Volstagg probably would too if Thor hadn't chosen that time to slap him on the back, jolting him into knocking his precious creation of food onto the floor.

The gatekeeper lets them through without trouble. Loki discretely sends Frigga a note, curling the paper around his hands and sending it with a breath to fly to her.

The moment they land in Jötunheim, upon the ice fields that in the chill of summer produce berries of a deep green colour, so deep it is often mistaken for black, that are a known delicacy and rare enough to be highly traded for in other realms. 

Loki leads them down, through the snow banks that cover the delicate sharp glass like blossoms, over the arena where histories are told, people acting the parts like it is their life and through to the palace where Laufey usually resides.

It is the meanest palace in Jötunheim, more what was once a fortress than a place for kings but Laufey chose to reside there. Without the Casket it is far more difficult to repair and build the structures they live in. Loki is too young to remember a time with the Casket; it is difficult for him to recall that once everyone could do what he can do with the ice so long as they had the Casket as a power source.

Loki revels in being home, delights in the wind that seeks through every gap in his clothing to caress his bare flesh. He keeps his eyes on the sky, darker than that of Asgard, it's sights more subtle and gentler on the eyes. Somehow, the darkness of it all makes the realm seem all the more vast. It feels like he could run and run, fly through the wind, and never come across anyone else. Asgard is very different, around every corner there is someone new, and there is always structure upon structure built on the ground. Sometimes it makes him feel trapped, caged in.

A brace of sprites dance freely, drawing closer in curiosity before flinging themselves away again, a game to catch them. The patterns of each are as individual as snowflakes only instead of being too small to see each one is the size of his hand, glittering with the fierce light of fresh cut ice. They are lovely and untouchable.

Loki stops and watches them for a while, eyeing their darting movements before reaching out as though to touch. He breathes out, cooling his breath so that it forms a heavy mist that is not quite ice and sends it in spiralling patterns like a gust of wind to buffet the sprites.

The sprites laugh, a chatter much like the crush of ice underfoot. 

"The small prince. The runt." They whisper, light, voices a cool touch of frost. 

"Tooth fairies." Loki returns with a smirk as they hiss in offense. 

"Back. Here with friends. Warm blooded, shall we touch?" Their voices fall overtop one another, a meltwater stream, refreshingly chill.

"Preferably not." Loki says, looking at the five Æsir who are watching somewhat incredulously, their cheeks reddened with cold. Fandral's furs are pulled as close to his body as possible.

"Shame."

"You would melt." Loki tells them.

"And then reform." They counter.

"Tell me, what mood is Laufey king in?" Loki enquires, better to seek out the terrain. 

"In no moods." They answer cheekily. "Rooms though, yes. Throne rooms especially." 

"I see." Loki frowns. That implies nothing good. Laufey is very good at twisting words to suit but tends not to bother when cross. Laufey is never pleased when in the throne room.

"Brooding, changeling, should laugh, should play." The sprites tease, grabbing a lock of his hair and tugging.

"I have not the time at the moment. Thank you for the talk." Loki says with a bow, looking to where Thor is visibly bristling at the small delay.

The sprites tug at his hair once more before releasing it with a cackle and rushing away with one of the jewels from his torc. 

Loki sighs, the sprites are troublesome but make up for it by having information when Loki asks. And when they remember to stay silent are the best of spies.

"What are they?" Hogun asks, watching them leave with a curious expression.

"Sprites. Mischievous creatures who like nothing more than playing games." Loki answers. "They usually only talk to the children."

Thor snorts. Loki stiffens but does not respond other than to thin his lips.

There are guards waiting by the time they reach the fort, alert and ready.

"Brother." A familiar voice calls before a hand is placed on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze. They are not a demonstrative family so even this much is unusual. Apparently Helblindi missed him.

His younger brother is average height for one of the Jötnar, so more than a foot taller than Loki and about twice as broad.

"You are wearing a glamour." Helblindi says, glancing him over.

"Yes." Loki agrees.

"You are not injured?" 

"Merely vain." Loki smiles thinly. Helblindi snorts before glancing round. Býleistr is nowhere to be seen. There are questions in Helblindi's eyes but he does not voice them, there is no point, all will become clear soon. A small flash of silver catches Loki's eye and he reaches out to discretely tap at the broach on his brother's shoulder.

"I see you couldn't wait to follow in my footsteps, brother dear." He says, all milk and honey. Helblindi rolls his eyes, they are not much apart in age and Loki's actions seem to exasperate Helblindi more often than not.

"It was tactical." Helblindi explains his reasoning.

"Yes, and the fact that you two have been mooning over each other for eternity has nothing to do with it?" He asks lightly. It is far from unexpected, really, Loki had bet that Helblindi would have married centuries ago and consequently lost a choice pair of daggers. Helblindi does love to thwart expectations.

"It was done in haste; there was an issue at the gorge." Helblindi says, apologetic at not having sent a letter with the news before hand.

"May it be a happy joining." Loki says, a little cynically but as sincere as he can. Helblindi shoots him a sceptical look. Loki's version of sincere sounds the complete opposite he knows.

They are nearly at the throne room now when a child steps into view. He is as tall as Loki but broader.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." Býleistr says quietly, accusingly.

"I did." Loki agrees voice just as small.

"You lied." Býleistr notes.

"Yes, I did." Loki agrees, his youngest brother is an odd child. Quiet and almost ponderous. He seems not to understand sarcasm which makes conversation with him difficult for Loki.

"Why did you go?" Býleistr asks.

"Because I had to." Loki looks at him. Býleistr had been away by the time it came for Loki to leave for Asgard and he had not had the opportunity to come to him and explain. The wedding was not supposed to have taken place for at least another century. Loki still does not know why the Allfather rushed it. If he had to guess though it would be because of Thor's upcoming coronation and perhaps the vain hope that a consort might exert some sort of control over Thor, or at least quell some of his hot head.

"Why?"

Loki sighs.

"You remember your lessons in the library, the ones on Asgard and the history our realms share? You remember the treaties?"

Býleistr nods. Likely as not he remembers them word for word. Loki may be the cleverest of his brother's but Býleistr's memory is second to none. Thank the ice that Helblindi is in line to take the throne.

"Well, one of the caveats was a joining between the realms. I married the crown prince of Asgard so there might be peace between our realms, through us and through our children." Loki explains simplistically. He doesn't bother going into his particular motivations, it would just confuse his brother.

"Now you are married could you not come back?" Býleistr points out, very reasonable in his mind. 

"I am afraid it doesn't work like that." 

"Why not?"

"Because..." Loki trails off and wracks his brain for a metaphor that might make sense to his very literal brother.

"You know dowries are paid for marriages to take place?" Helblindi takes pity on him. Býleistr nods. "Well, Loki is a dowry to keep peace." Helblindi says, straight-faced. 

"But what is our dowry in return?" Býleistr asks, puzzling it out.

"Our new brother-in-law." Helblindi says, because he can be a complete and utter _sprite_ sometimes. "Prince Thor." Helblindi continues, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder, covered by his cape. Býleistr looks him up and down.

"But he is small and strange looking. I don't think he would last in the snow." Býleistr probably thinks he is speaking quietly. Loki can see Volstagg bite his lip in effort not to laugh and Fandral is grinning widely. Loki is careful not to look at Thor.

"No, he probably wouldn't which is why we both have to live in Asgard." Loki attempts to explain. Býleistr nods, a small frown saying he still doesn't quite understand.

"Are you ill?" Býleistr asks, reaching out to poke Loki's cheek.

"No." Loki answers, batting away the finger irritably. "I am simply wearing an Æsir form, they are a different colour of skin to us, brother." He gets a careful nod in response.

"Can we get on with our task?" Thor asks rudely. Loki glowers. This is the first time he has seen his brothers since he left Jötunheim, he would have appreciated a bit more time to talk to them.

"It is just the longer we tarry the more chance we have of being found out." Fandral points out with an inoffensive smile. That is true, this is an unsanctioned mission, Loki realises, but they are going to be caught no matter what. He sent a note to the Queen, after all, which she will share with the Allfather.

"As you wish." Loki sighs. "Býleistr the best collection of the songs of the Vanir is in the section of the library under the sculpture of Brigg the Mighty," His youngest brother dashes off immediately, his serious expression lightening just a little. "Helblindi, congratulations, truly." His brother nods and straightening, leads them into the throne room.

"Now what might six Æsir be doing in Jötunheim, so far away from your little realm?" Laufey asks, voice lilting in the way it does when a cat plays with a mouse between it's paws.

"Greetings, _mother_." Loki says with a bow, a tight, razor sharp grin on his face.

"Oh, is that you? I didn't recognise my _eldest_." Laufey grins in a bearing of teeth.

Loki doesn't wince at the jab, like Laufey didn't make notice of his. It is a game, a dance and they are both proficient at it.

"Hmm, well you have been busy recently. I shall forgive the lapse." Loki says lightly, watching Laufey's face intently while looking like he was doing the complete opposite. Laufey's face stills a little, ah, so he didn't send the Jötun then.

Thor, apparently unable to have the attention away from him for even a few moments, steps forward.

"Not long ago a group of Frost Giants attempted to steal the Casket from the vault." Thor announces. Loki resists the urge to put his face in his hands and the equally strong urge to throttle his husband.

"My...condolences." Laufey breathes, looking far too amused. There is calculation there, assimilating the new news.

"Did you send them?" Thor asks brusquely. Like the art of diplomacy is foreign to him.

"That would be a breach of the treaty." The King points out.

"Yes, it would." Thor's hand grips his the handle of Möjlnir. 

"You think I would risk my son's life for a trinket?" Laufey says, all offense. 

"I know not what you would risk for power." Thor returns, not taken in by the act.

Laufey laughs.

"Ah, you have married one who is as blunt as you are tricky." Laufey says to Loki, looking far too entertained. There is an edge there, too, Thor's slights have not been forgotten.

"Answer the question." Thor orders. Loki closes his eyes, does Thor not understand that he is in no place to order a King to do anything? Thor may be a crown prince but he is not a king and certainly not one the calibre of Odin who actually might have gotten away with ordering Laufey but wouldn't have done so because he would _know what he was doing_.

"He is going to get us killed." Fandral mutters faintly. Loki agrees with the sentiment.

"No. I did not send any of the Jötnar to Asgard." Laufey says, quietly, in the tone of voice that Loki knows full well to avoid. Loki notes all the things that statement does not say but says nothing. He was the one who left the portal open, who directed people to it after all.

"How do I know you are speaking the truth?" Thor asks suspiciously. Laufey looks at him for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"You came here for war. You only betray your youth in that. War is never something to be courted, I know that now." Laufey says and for once Loki believes the king to be in earnest. Is this Laufey showing regret? Regret for the war that began a thousand years ago?

Loki cannot believe his luck when Thor simply nods and turns to leave. Perhaps this day may end without bloodshed after all.

_"Run along home little princess."_

"Dam."

 

#

 

This is really not what Loki wanted. At all.

He sits on the throne of Asgard as its _king_. 

Loki wishes the last few days were simply a nightmare. It would make his life much better. He can practically hear Laufey laughing at him.

Loki shuts himself in the throne room and brings up ice from the ground (it is a strain to do so in Asgard whereas in Jötunheim it is easier than breathing) and creates a throne out of the ice, next to the one that Odin usually sits in. He settles into it and relaxes somewhat, glaring at the spear in his hands.

A throne suits him ill.

At the present Thor would be worse but still. Why in the name of ice did Odin have to fall asleep? 

Stupid succession rules.

Loki sighs and ponders whether pouting for the next hour would be deemed procrastination. Mayhap he could pretend to go insane? Take himself out of the line of succession by being totally unfit for the throne? He would have to do something drastic, something like trying to destroy an entire realm. Maybe an attempt at taking Thor's life would work, it would certainly cheer Loki up.

Loki sighs. Again. Slumping into the ice. 

Footsteps approach and Loki hurriedly sits up straight, rolling around from where he was practically upside down in his newly fashioned throne.

"My king we-" Sif cuts herself off as she catches sight of him, her eyes widening. "Where is the Allfather?" She asks, regaining her wits somewhat.

"He fell asleep." Loki says sourly, maybe he could use that excuse and give Frigga the throne. For that matter, why did she not take it herself? Once it gets out that there is a Jötunn on the throne there will be riots.

"The Odinsleep?" Volstagg enquires. Loki nods miserably. Even with all the power being king of Asgard grants him he can further none of his aims. Perhaps that was why he was sitting on the throne, Odin didn't trust his scheming. If only he wasn't so wise.

Sif looks aghast.

"I can still hear Laufey laughing." Loki mutters sullenly.

"Was this your plan all along?" Sif asks, pale, her hand going for her sword.

"Yes, because I so longed to sit on that monstrosity and rule over people who would sooner cut me down than obey an order and who will probably dispossess me as soon as possible and free their beloved prince from his wicked consort." Loki says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

She settles a little but the suspicion doesn't leave her eyes. Smart woman. So Loki may have already made several discrete amendments to a few treaties lying here and there that no one will notice until they bother to look over them again. Which will hopefully be never.

"There will be so much unrest over you sitting on the throne that you won't be able to pass a single act as king." Hogun observes, speaking more in one sitting than Loki has heard him yet.

"Exactly. Odin is very canny." Loki complains. He is half admiring too but no one need mention that.

"Will you recall Thor from his banishment?" Sif asks hopefully. Loki blinks at her.

"Did you not hear your friend? If I try to do anything, let alone repeal Odin's latest act then I will be lynched." Loki says. "My job as king, is to keep that seat warm for Odin." He sniffs, leaning back further in his much more comfortable icy throne. He gets up after a moment and head down the steps to them, he is bored of sitting and waiting.

"So, may we go to Thor to help him finish his banishment sooner?" Sif asks, looking more at ease now he is not seated on a throne. Maybe she isn't that smart after all.

"No." Loki answers. Sif opens her mouth to argue but he cuts her off. "Asgard is uneasy as it is, you four are the known as the realms greatest warriors. What would it look like if you all jumped ship?"

"Asgard would be more settled if the crown prince was back here." Sif counters.

"Even if you manage to bring him back, until he fulfils the terms of his banishment, he is mortal. How long would he last in Asgard?" Loki points out. Seeing that Sif still looks to argue Loki continues. "Asgard needs you to keep the peace." He says simply.

She quietens but Loki doesn't for one moment think she has come around to his view point.

"Did I hear correctly in Jötunheim," Fandral begins, hoping to bridge the gap and turn things to more light hearted matters. "did you call Laufey your mother?"

Loki blinks.

"Yes." He answers, wondering where this is going.

"Laufey is a woman?" Volstagg blinks. Abruptly Loki realises that these four have not grown up in the court of Jötunheim, that they would not have heard the gossip or tales that everyone in Jötunheim knew from childhood.

"Not quite." Loki says. "There is a running question in court as to whether or not Laufey birthed me and my brothers or sired us."

"So, the court doesn't know if Laufey is male or female?" Fandral asks.

"No one knows." Loki shrugs.

"So why did you call Laufey your mother?" Sif enquires looking intrigued despite herself.

"Laufey hates it when people assume one or the other so I always call my King mother or father." Loki shrugs.

"How can nobody know?" Fandral says, bewildered.

"You would say I am male, correct?" Loki asks, adjusting his stance subtly and making his voice just a touch softer.

"Of cours-" Fandral falters and looks at Loki from head to toe. Fandral is one who knows intimately the female form, and can recognise it with or without protrusions at the chest area. 

"And you would be correct." Loki nods, shifting back into a more natural pose. "But see how easy it is to cast a seed of doubt? I am a shape shifter, essentially I become any form that I am, so while I am male now, I could easily become female."

"But Laufey is not a shape shifter." It is more of a question than a statement.

"I do not know the extent of Laufey's magical abilities but I suspect not." Loki shrugs.

"So would your people revolt if it turned out Laufey was female?" Sif asks. Loki looks at her.

"Why would they revolt over something like that?" He asks, bemused.

"Women can rule in Jötunheim?" She sounds slightly strangled.

"Of course not. Only the king can rule. Whether that king is male or female matters not however."

"I am starting to see the appeal of Jötunheim." Fandral says so that Sif doesn't have to.

"Oh, I had forgotten the Æsir were odd about gender." Loki abruptly realises. Sif huffs. "The Jötnar have different prejudices." Loki informs her. "All people throughout the realms have something in their culture that is 'undesirable'. Or focuses on persecuting a minority group."

They stand in silence for a few moments digesting it before Volstagg frowns.

"Would you not have been old enough when your youngest brother was born to remember if Laufey carried or sired him?"

"I was fostered with a rival clan for five years. When I returned Býleistr was there. Helblindi was learning how to capture wargs and saw Laufey rarely. It is possible he knows more than he lets on." Loki answers truthfully.

The four warriors blink bemusedly at him.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thor returns much changed.
> 
> And Odin realises that he didn't gain a son-in-law with dubious loyalties when Thor married. He gained a Loki. Something far more nefarious. And also more entertaining but Odin isn't going to admit to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Loki.

Barely half a year passes before Thor returns, having learnt the lesson his father was trying to impart.

Odin is king again (thank the ice), in fact it was only three days before he woke up which was only enough time for Thor's friends to commit treason by disobeying his orders and going down to earth. Loki had expected it but that only meant he had time to deliberate over their punishment. They had to join in the diplomatic talks between Jötunheim and Asgard to stop the war Thor started. And make reparations for the absent prince.

When Odin woke up he seemed amused by the action and possibly a little relieved Loki hadn't left his realm in ruins. He had only been a _little_ tempted. Odin also didn't reverse any of the changes Loki had made to the treaties, Loki had checked. Which either meant the king didn't care or was waiting for an appropriate time to drop the shoe. On Loki's head.

Loki had actually found life in Asgard easier without Thor's presence. His chambers were entirely his again (not that Thor had visited them much but there was always the possibility), he was not always expected to be at his husband's side and he was freer to achieve his own ends. Not to mention that (as per the adjustments to the treaties) he was able to visit Jötunheim and his brothers from time to time.

Thor seems both pleased to be back and endlessly wanting to return. It seems he enjoyed his time on the planet with the mortals.

Loki and Fandral are discussing a particular type of sword fighting that the Light Elves employ when, for the first time since his return, Thor approaches him.

"But the footwork is key, that is what differs between a good swordsman and a mediocre one." 

"I was not arguing that point. I was just commenting that the footwork is very similar to the basis of one of the most common dances of the Jötnar, usually danced during funerals."

"Maybe that is so. There are crossovers of cultures dating back through the millennia. I am sure that the palace design is based on an ancient library in Vanaheim-"

Thor clears his throat, interrupting Fandral. 

"Thor." Frandral greets with a smile and an incline of the head that counts as an informal bow. 

"I would speak with the Prince alone, if I am not interrupting something important." Thor requests in a way that isn't really a request. Fandral stands and gives a proper bow this time.

"Of course. Next time we should discuss this during a match lest our sword fighting skills go rusty." He suggests before leaving.

Loki looks at Thor, waiting. The last time they saw each other they got into a fist fight before Thor started a war with Loki's home realm. It isn't lost on Loki that the times he has caught Thor staring at him since he returned, the emotions on Thor's face were predominantly guilt and trepidation.

He hopes that Thor isn't about to try and get their marriage dissolved. It would be nigh impossible but for the fact that there is no heir and the matter of...consummation might come up. Loki had wondered if getting the marriage consummated might be something he should do sooner rather than later just in case but he had never gotten around to a decision let alone broaching it with Thor.

"I have wronged you thrice over." Thor eventually says, jolting Loki out of his thoughts. He frowns. "For the slights against your person, for the thoughtlessness I treated you with when you first came to Asgard, against Jötunheim and-"

"I do not actually need a list." Loki says dryly. He doesn't need a reminder of the slights sent his way, he does not forget such things.

"I suspect not." Thor agrees, surprising Loki with his amiability. "But know this, I am truly regretful for my conduct and wish to tell you that though lapses on my part may occur I will take great pains not to behave so again."

Another surprise. Loki can feel his eyebrow rise despite himself.

"Also know this, that in spite of my past actions I have no desire for war and wish to keep the peace between Asgard and Jötunheim."

"And what has wrought such a change in heart?" Loki asks archly. Thor looks out to the horizon. "Or should I ask _whom_?" Loki's other eyebrow rises to join the first.

"My banishment opened my eyes to much I had missed or ignored." Thor shoots him a guilty look. 

"That maybe so but there is something else." Loki presses. Thor's eyes drop to the ground.

"I encountered a woman like no other I have met before." 

"I am sure all in love think so." Loki says cynically. Thor shoots him a look that disagrees but doesn't order him to the ring to fight for his lady's honour which is an improvement.

"You are not...hurt?" Thor asks tentatively.

"Hurt by what?" Loki returns, puzzled for a moment before it clicks. "Hurt by the fact you have fallen in love with a mortal? Hurt that you are abandoning our love for that of a mayfly? Hurt that I am being cuckolded from our loving marriage bed?" He catechizes sarcastically. Thor flushes a little but grins when he realises that Loki truly is not mad or hurt.

"We are married through a contract that forms the basis of our peace treaty. I don't like you, let alone love you." Loki says bluntly, just to make Thor aware of the egocentric nature of his concern. 

Thor looks relieved.

"It is just Jane made it clear to me all the ways that courting her could be hurtful to both you and her." Thor says sheepishly. Loki senses a story behind that.

"Besides I made adjustments to our marriage contract while I was king." Loki adds airily, walking away.

"What sort of adjustments?" Thor asks, vaguely panicked as he catches up with him. Loki smirks.

"Nothing too bad." He says with a wink and disappears, sliding incorporeally through the palace until he reaches his chambers. It isn't as instantaneous as his usual method of transportation but it does the trick in close quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...nothing too bad in their _marriage contract_.


	3. Where Loki meets the Avengers. And Thor's Other Woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is now in charge of punishment whenever Loki's schemes end badly. Loki is not amused.
> 
> Loki and Jane talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is more crack than I intended.

Loki wanders over to the sounds of battle, lips twisted into a scowl.

It is easy to spot the assorted people dressed in overly bright skin tight outfits. The things they are fighting are ludicrously easy foes, one flick of slender fingers and the mechanical beings splutter and collapse into their individual parts.

Thor seems to be having a great time, bashing the things with his hammer like a child. Loki sighs and sends out green tendrils of smoke that encompass each of the things and once they are all covered gives a snap of fingers and they all fall apart.

The abrupt end to the battle garners attention and Loki simply waits, letting them come to over. Loki wonders idly what Thor's mortal companions are like.

"Loki!" Thor calls, a bright smile on his face, his eyes clear with the thrill of a fight, even one as easy as this. "What are you doing on Midgard? Has something happened?"

"Your mother is a fiend." Loki says, eyes narrowing at Thor. "At least Laufey just laughs at me for being lumped with you. Why could not your mother simply do the same or maybe hate me for marrying her precious son?" Thor's eyes widen.

"What has happened? Is mother alright? Father hasn't fallen into the Odinsleep again, has he?" Thor pesters.

"No. It is much worse." Loki sighs.

"What?" Concern creases Thor's brow.

"She has given us an ultimatum." Loki says with dull horror.

"An ultimatum?" Thor questions hesitantly.

"Yes. We have to deliver her a child before two hundred years are passed." 

"What did you do?" Thor asks suspiciously, eyes wide with the same horror Loki feels.

"Me? Why are you blaming me? I'm not the one who decided to ignore all my responsibilities and fritter away my time on this backwater planet playing hero." Loki sniffs.

"I blame you. I have not angered my parents while staying here. Whereas you have ample opportunity for mischief under their noses. I think Odin twitches every time someone mentions your time as king to him." Thor returns with some very valid points. Loki deflates from the pretence of wounded pride.

"There might have been a small issue in Vanaheim." Loki says evasively. 

"A small issue?"

"Involving a library." Loki admits.

"A library." Thor repeats, the suspicion dawning on his face.

"And a small fire."

"A small fire."

"An extremely small fire." Loki clarifies.

"That 'extremely small fire' burnt down one of the Vanir's most prized collection of ancient scrolls!" Thor exclaims. Loki looks at him.

"You care not for scrolls. Ancient or new." Loki says suspiciously.

"True. I thought someone should act appropriately aghast." Thor informs him with a grin. 

"Are you going to introduce us to the Queen of Narnia, Thor?" A voice calls from inside a metal contraption. The helmet has been removed revealing a man with facial hair to rival Fandral's.

"Ah, my friends, this is my husband, Loki." Thor looks at Loki a moment before clearing his throat. "My wife, Loki." He corrects. "Loki, this is Anthony Stark, Man of Iron, Steve Rogers, Captain of America, Clint Barton, with Eyes of a Hawk, Natasha Romanov, a shield maiden named after a venomous spider," Loki glances at the woman curiously. "And Bruce Banner, who shares his body with a berserker named the Hulk."

"Pleasure I am sure." Loki drawls.

"Not as much as it is ours, husband-wife of Thor." The metal man says with a grin and a salacious wink. Loki smirks.

"Why have you, uh, taken this particular form?" Thor questions, gesturing to Loki's very female body. Loki blinks when realisation hits. Thor has not seen Loki don a guise other than that of the Æsir male form and the male Jötunn form. He is not used to Loki adjusting bodies like donning new clothes. That is what happens when you spend all your time dallying in Midgard, Loki thinks uncharitably.

"Do you not like my female form?" Loki asks, eyes narrowing at her husband.

"It is just as pleasing as your male form. I just wondered at the change." Thor says honestly.

"Nice answer." The man of iron mutters. Loki decides to cut her husband some slack.

"While I do like my form whether it is female or male, Æsir or Jötnar, beast or bird, some people have decided locking me into the female form will be more conductive into bringing forth children." Loki looks at the sky with a glare, hoping Frigga can feel her ire.

"Mother has locked you in one form?" Thor asks, edging away from Loki. He knows enough of Loki's personality to know caging her in any way led to explosions. And not the fun sort.

"No. I can still change forms." Loki admits grudgingly. "Just they have to be female forms." Loki changes into one of the Jötnar just to prove it.

"She must have been angry." Thor observes.

"Well, she was once of the Vanir." Loki says grumpily. "But I think it has more to do with the fact that she wants grandchildren."

"Isn't two hundred years more than enough time to have a child?" Captain of America points out.

"Yes." Thor answers slowly.

"By that time Jane might have popped out a few sprogs so you'll be off the hook." Man of Stark says with a shrug. A few of his teammates jab him in the sides pointedly. Do they think Loki does not know of Jane?

"Unfortunately not. There is part of our marriage contract that prohibits either of us from siring or bearing children not formed from the two of us." Loki says glumly. 

"You were the one who added that." Thor points out. 

"Well yes." Loki says. "I could not have some bastard child of your usurping my child's rightful place in line of the throne! Besides, that would void the peace treaty between our peoples and no one wants a war between Jötunheim and Asgard."

"Why would it be a child of mine? A bastard child from you could do just the same." Thor protests. Loki looks at him.

"My lover is Sif, who is a woman, and only lies with me when I am female. Ergo, no risk from pregnancy." Loki explains slowly. Honestly, she had thought he knew of her and Sif's arrangement. They were sort of friends, sort of enemies and who shared each others bed occasionally. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

"Does that mean I have to share your bed at some point?" Thor asks, like he is being consigned to the gallows. 

"No. I have some spells that will work so long as you give up some of your essence." Loki does not want Thor in their marital bed. Their shared chambers are _Loki's_ while Thor has the ones he grew up in. It works for the best.

"Part of my soul?" Thor looks scandalised. 

"No you complete dolt. Your essence. Do tell me you have enjoyed intimate relations at some point in your life so you know what happens." Loki says, eyes rolling.

"Oh." Thor looks greatly relieved.

 

#

 

"Oh, uh, hello." The mortal before Loki is rather slight. She must look tiny next to Thor.

"Greetings. Doctor Foster I presume." 

"Yes, that's right." The woman, Thor's Jane, straightens looking a lot more suspicious.

"I am Loki of Asgard." Loki smiles thinly.

"Oh! Um, Thor mentioned you. I think." Jane opens the door and waves her in, looking more than a little nervous.

"You're, uh, Thor's wife?"

"Husband usually." Loki says with a smirk. Jane blinks and absorbs it.

"So, uh, what brings you to earth?" Jane asks, obviously out of her element. Loki glances around the room filled with papers here and there and these funny machines called laptops.

"I have inadvertently angered my mother-in-law who has decided a fitting punishment would be to bring forth children." Loki answers. Jane blinks evidently trying to decide whether or not to believe Loki. This happens quite a lot when Loki tells the truth. It is both absolutely hilarious and terribly vexing.

"Oh." Jane says.

"It is of no matter. I have about one-hundred and eighty years before it becomes an issue." Loki shrugs.

"Oh." Jane says again.

"I am here to talk about Thor." Loki gets to the point. Jane's shoulders stiffen and she looks like she is resolving herself for something.

"I know he's your husband and you kind of have, uh, prior claim to him and such but if you think I will stop seeing him then you are wrong. I know it was through a marriage contract that you uh, married and I won't be popping up in Asgard to do anything or anything." Jane says haltingly but firmly.

"You know, we married to unite our realms in order to prevent war. Would you send two realms to war over one man?" Loki enquires lightly, softly, everything she really isn't. Jane's face falls. Apparently Thor did not tell her the whole story, probably only the parts he thought were important. Sometimes Loki despairs of him.

"If that is the case and I would have to check with Thor then no, I wouldn't cause a war." Jane admits, looking a little hollow eyed as she stares at her hands on the table.

"It is the case but I will not start a war over Thor's...indiscretions." Loki informs her. Jane flushes at the insult but seems to realise what that means.

"You don't care enough for it to matter." Jane says.

"True." Loki grins. "I have made assurances that Thor cannot father any children except with me. Otherwise I don't care particularly who he sleeps with so long as it _isn't_ me."

"So what was this visit about?" Jane asks shrewdly.

"I had to see what kind of woman Thor fancies himself in love with." Loki answers with a shrug.

"You don't believe he loves me." Jane frowns.

"I don't believe in love." Loki clarifies.

"Well, what do you think then?" Jane questions curiously. Loki leans back and examines her.

"I think you are more used to your own company and that of your work than other people. Perhaps you were always just that much smarter than your peers that you were isolated that way. Maybe you prefer it that way, or at least tell yourself you do. I think you are used to people taking what you love most so you are willing to fight for it. Not to the point of stupidity but enough to dig your heels in past where many others would have given up. I think that your work is not respected as it should be in whatever group studies the same things and that rankles. You think yourself in love with Thor but what you really like is having a partner who validates you research, values you for the knowledge you contain and who is not often there to distract you." Loki finishes and leans back, letting Jane have respite from her heavy stare. Jane blinks for a few moments her face oddly pale.

"My turn." Loki turns the tables. "What do you think?" Jane blinks, startled out of ruminating over Loki's words.

"I think that much of what you said of me is true of you. That you were much smarter than your peers, that you aren't as respected as you should be in your studies, that this forces you into a bit of isolation that you tell yourself you like. I think that you have had to snatch the things you want, the things you need so you get them. This makes you reluctant to give up even the slightest advantage. I think you like being the smartest person the room, holding knowledge over others and twisting them to your own ends. You believe that you are a very rational person but in reality you are ruled more by your emotions that you would care to admit. I think you are rather cynical and not always right. " Jane finishes with a smile.

"I think I am beginning to see what draws Thor to this realm." Loki muses.

"And I don't think that was a compliment." Jane grins, real and breathless. Loki laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, I really like Jane in the films. I just don't like _Jane and Thor_.
> 
> Loki is Loki.


	4. Brothers Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene with Loki and Helblindi and then Loki and Byleistr.

Loki returns from his fostering exhausted to the bones, thinner than when he left and a few scant inches taller. Somehow this makes him look smaller than Helblindi remembers. There is few scant years between their ages, so there has not been a time where Helblindi was not bigger than Loki.

"How did it go?" He asks, watching Loki move around his chambers, restlessly picking things up and moving them bare centre metres as though he feels that nothing is in the place he left them in. Loki runs a hand along one of the books that line all the walls in his rooms.

"It went." Loki answers shortly, spinning around to move a delicate construction of silver and ice that Helblindi knows has use in locating things. Other than that he is not sure, Loki is the only one with a talent for sorcery. 

"You can tell Laufey that Ulgar's clan will be too busy fighting amongst themselves for the next century to cause any problems. They may, even, manage to wipe themselves out."

Helblindi nods, absorbing the knowledge. His brother does not look pleased, despite his success. Laufey had sent him to make sure Ulgar's clan did not decide to raise an army and come and claim the throne. It is not hard to see that the fostering has not done any good for his brother.

"How have things been here?" Loki asks, tiring of adjusting his things and settling on the bed in a loose limbed sprawl. Helblindi hesitates. Loki opens his eyes and looks at him.

Laufey and Loki both have a way of looking at you that makes you spill your guts and feel inadequate. It is far from pleasant.

"Well?" Loki has no patience. Helblindi thinks this is probably a good thing. Loki gets away with far too much already, if he had the patience to wait out his schemes then he would get away with everything. Helblindi dreads the day when that lesson is learnt.

"We have a new brother." Helblindi informs him. Loki blinks, lazily; his expression says he cares naught for the news. Helblindi knows that just means he is assimilating. Laufey always looks amused, mocking, when given new information. Loki always looks bored. They are more alike that Helblindi is comfortable with sometimes.

"I see."

"His name is Býleistr. He is six moon cycles now. The wet nurse says he grows strong." 

Loki's face shutters. 

"I see." He says again. Helblindi wonders if he does see, because this new fact makes no sense at all.

"Why would Laufey beget another child?" He asks his brother who is the canniest person he knows. It isn't always a good thing.

"Probably because Laufey has sold one of us off and needs another child as a spare." Loki says casually, as though predicting a mild snowfall that night. Helblindi can't stop the shocked exhalation he gives even if he tried.

"Don't worry, it's probably me. You are next in line for the throne after all." Loki misconstrues the cause of Helblindi's concern.

"That wasn't what worried me. What do you mean by sold?" Helblindi asks, anxiously. Loki likes to mock him because he has no head for subterfuge.

"Use your brain, brother dear." Loki only calls him that when he is mocking; it is somewhat reassuring to have that normalcy resumed. Loki has been gone for five years and they only stayed in contact through occasional letters. It is not the same as having him here. Although they probably need to get used to the idea of not living in the same place, Helblindi thinks morosely, especially is Loki is to leave Jötunheim.

"Another fostering?" 

"Possibly." Loki sighs. "That or a marriage to a foreign noble." 

Helblindi winces.

"Laufey has been engaging in talks with the Æsir about opening Jötunheim to trade again." Helblindi offers. Loki considers it for a moment before snorting.

"The precious Æsir aren't going to let one of their own marry a 'barbaric Frost Giant'." Loki scoffs. Helblindi privately agrees. Loki has visited all the realms during excursions (secret, banned excursions that make Helblindi worry as if Loki is found then he will have to be executed so Jötunheim isn't plunged into a war for his actions) and he has told Helblindi much about his travels. The Æsir do seem far too arrogant to find advantage in marrying outside of their people.

"Perhaps the king will tell you?" Helblindi offers, when Loki falls into a brooding silence.

Loki raises an eyebrow. Helblindi sighs; yes it is a long shot. Laufey enjoys keeping secrets.

 

#

 

"What is this for?" Býleistr asks, a small frown on his face as he leans in for a closer look at the spindly contraption, keeping his hands carefully behind his back so he doesn't give into the urge to touch. Býleistr is a serious child with a fixation on Vanaheim and the Vanir that Loki doesn't even try to understand.

"It keeps an eye on certain places in the realm for me." Loki answers absently, choosing between three different exquisite pelts. He eventually pulls over the white one, the contrast between the pure white and his unblemished skin is pleasing. He pulls it over his shoulders and examines his double, gesturing for him to turn this way and that so he can see how the fur falls.

"What places?" Býleistr questions.

"Places that hide the gaps between realms." Loki adjusts the fur and smoothes down a tuft. It really is very fine. He must thank Thyrm for the _gifts_. 

"Gaps between realms?" Býleistr looks up, tilting his head curiously. His eyes fix on the white of the fur. 

"Doorways, crevices, portals. You step through and-" Loki cuts himself off. It is probably best not to tell Býleistr of ways to get out of Jötunheim. His travels are technically against the treaty between Jötunheim and Asgard and his youngest brother is terrible at keeping secrets. Loki banishes his double, pleased with how it looks.

Thankfully Býleistr seems distracted. He reaches out and brushes a hand against the fur draping Loki's shoulder.

"Soft." He murmurs. Loki looks from the fur to his brother and to the awed expression on his face. He sighs.

"Here. It does not suit me." Loki says, placing the white fur upon Býleistr's shoulders, regretting the action already. Býleistr instantly takes it off and bundles it against his face, rubbing into it happily. Loki scowls.

"You are supposed to wear it, not snuggle into it." He snaps. Býleistr blinks at him, the corner of his mouth twitches in what is for him, a beaming smile. Loki sighs. It is impossible to stay annoyed at Býleistr, even Laufey finds it a difficult task.

Losing the fur is of no matter, really. Loki thinks, picking up the one of purest black and examining it closer. He has never been someone who was all that fond of white anyway, black suits him much better, all the more easy to fade into the shadows.

He grins, teeth showing. Black is far more his colour.

**Author's Note:**

> There are quite a few _opinions_ about the gender of the Jotunn, I went with that they were like us on earth. Which means a rainbow of possibility, but the majority are divided between male (in body and identification) and female (in body and identification). 
> 
> Loki is an outlier, and a mixture of purely being Loki and being a shapeshifter means, in this fic, that Loki follows whatever shape of body Loki takes. So if his body is male, he is male. If his body is female, he is female. He is such a changeable character that I really don't see this as out of his character.
> 
> Laufey is Laufey. This is now my personal headcannon. (Because in the myths Laufey was Loki's mother and in the film Loki's father. I reconciled it. Because _no one_ knows.)


End file.
